Ninth generation of video game consoles
In the history of video games, the ninth generation refers to the ongoing current generation of consoles made by Sega, Kodex, Nintendo, Atari and Apple since 2017. Overview The ninth generation saw several changes to different aspects of console gaming. Game distribution During the seventh and eighth generations of consoles, digital distribution was gaining widespread adoption amongst console manufacturers and gamers. Digital downloads coexisted with physical disc and cartridge-based media throughout. Kodex and Sony initially considered designing their eighth-generation systems (the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 respectively) around digital distribution as the only method of obtaining games, however both would backpedal after outcry from gamers who resided in countries with unstable internet connections. Several other arguments existed for physical distribution, such as the collectability factor of physical copies and the ability to easily resell physical games on the second-hand market. In stark contrast, and potentially as a result of failed digital ventures in the previous generation, the majority of games for ninth generation consoles are available only on physical discs or cartridges sold via retail outlets. Technology Ninth generation consoles have shown themselves to be substantially more powerful than their predecessors. Processor speeds broke the 3.0GHz barrier for the first time, and support for 4K (3840x2160) "ultra HD" display resolution and HDR10 high dynamic range through HDMI became standard on all major systems. During the eighth generation, 4K display capability in games was limited to specific versions of consoles oriented towards high-end users. Modding and add-on content Ninth generation consoles are amongst the first to embrace the concept of "modding" introduced by PC games - unofficial community-made extensions to game content. Game developers have additionally transitioned from the model of paid downloadable content (DLC) to free DLC provided to players via game updates. Most ninth generation consoles also provide users with the ability to install hardware extensions, such as additional RAM and storage devices. Backwards compatibility Some eighth generation consoles were criticised for their inability to play games made for consoles that preceded them. The PlayStation 4 was criticised for only providing backwards compatibility through digital download versions of selected PlayStation and PlayStation 2 games, and only supporting PlayStation 3 games through PlayStation Now, a subscription-only cloud streaming service. Similarly, the Xbox One would only play certain Xbox and Xbox 360 games after they had been downloaded from the Kodex Store, and insertion of the original disc would merely redirect to a free download of the respective game on the Store. Console manufacturers soon caught on to this, and most ninth generation consoles are backwards compatible with a number of games made for their predecessors. Online services As the seventh and eighth generations progressed, online multiplayer gradually transitioned from a free service to a largely subscription-only service. The Xbox 360, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One would not allow players to play games online against other players unless they subscribed to premium services such as Xbox Live Gold or PlayStation Plus. Additionally, the security and reliability of online gaming platforms was questioned after a string of DDoS attacks that affected PlayStation Network and Xbox Live beginning in 2011. None of the ninth generation consoles require a paid subscription to access online multiplayer features. Console manufacturers also took measures to make their online gaming platforms more reliable. Consoles Comparison